Speak Now
by TeamEdward1642
Summary: One Shot Song Fic based off of Taylor Swifts new song "Speak Now"


**I am so sorry I have neglected my stories so much the past year. This is a new song fic hopefully to lead to me continuing my other stories. This is based off of Taylor Swifts new song Speak Now, so I hope you enjoy=)**

Speak Now

_I am not the kinda girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kinda boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

I looked at my invitation and sighed at the fact that I was actually sneaking in since I got disinvited. I really wasn't this type of girl but for some reason I had to be here, it was a pulling in my heart.

I don't know why, it's going to kill me to see the boy I have loved most of my life marry the wrong girl. I think I could deal with Edward marrying someone other than me if it was a girl who deserved him, but this girl, ugh. She is awful and mean and not right for him.

_So I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel. And she is yelling at her bridesmaids somewhere back inside a room, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

I walk in and immediately feel awkward, living in such a small town wasn't always a good thing. Everyone knew you, and your business. So when I walked in everyone knew I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Hey Bella!" Emmet, Edwards big bear of a best man came over and greeted.

I smiled relieved, I knew Emmet wasn't exactly ecstatic about Tanya either.

"I'm glad you came." He smiled and gave me a hug. I smiled the best I could and nodded.

"Thanks Em."

"Hey B." Jasper his other best friend came over and hugged me. I laughed, missing the company of these boys.

"Hi Jazzy, how are you?"

He shrugged. "Eh I could be better." I laughed and nodded.

"Me too." I winked making him smile sadly.

"So Bell you here to stop the wedding!" Emmet asked excitedly.

Just at that moment, Tanya's mother and Aunt walked by giving me the dirtiest look they could manage.

We three smiled politely until they left and I smacked Emmet's arm.

"Emmet Shh!" I whisper yelled as Jasper hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow." He rubbed his head but smiled. "So what's the plan B?" He asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, "There is no plan Em, I'm just here to support Edward in his decision." I repeated the answer I had rehearsed in my head for the last hour.

Even Jasper rolled his eyes at that one. "You know she isn't the right one for him." Emmet said as if it was obvious.

I shrugged. "Edward isn't stupid if he thinks she's the one, then I'm sure he's right."

Just then a frightened bridesmaid came out of a door and you could hear Tanya yelling at someone about not walking like a horse down the aisle, and then the door shut cutting off all sound.

The guys both turned to me with the same look that said 'case and point'.

I gave them a defeated look. "He made his decision and I support it." Also a rehearsed sentence.

They smiled sadly and each gave me a hug before going to wherever Edward was located.

_Fun gestures are exchanged and the organist starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains, it seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be._

I took a seat in the far back almost completely hidden by everyone. I looked around and seen flowers and glitter, and basically the perfect wedding setting and couldn't help but think, 'this isn't what he would want'.

A man then gave a signal and the organ began to play. At the first note my stomach sank and tears sprang to my eyes. This was it.

Edwards parents followed by hers walked down the aisle arm in arm. Then next came Edward and the sight took my breath away.

Gosh did he have to be so perfectly gorgeous, he was stunning in his tux with a smile from ear to ear. I quickly wiped a stray tear and watched in sad silence as he took his place proudly at the altar.

The bridal party all came down in matching pastel outfits followed by a little girl throwing petals happily. Then the music changed and everyone stood but me.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen, and I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you. This is surely not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in a daydream._

Tanya then appeared in a giant white gown, floating down the aisle towards my Edward.

My eyes stayed on Edward and a small look in his eye told me he wished it was me. Maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to but it put a small break in my heart.

He looked as if all of the seriousness of this moment just hit him, it's not what he thought it would be. He didn't want this wedding, we talked about it.

He wanted a small intimate wedding with family in his parents backyard, he wanted his father to marry us and his very old grandmother to be there. This isn't what he wants.

I then began to daydream.

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There's the silence there's my last chance. I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you._

In anticipating silence, I waited for my que, I was gonna do it, I was going to get my Edward back.

"Now if there are any objections to this union, please _speak now._" The priest called out.

I stood up and everyone gasped, not only at the fact that I was there, but because I was interrupting the wedding.

Edward caught my eye and almost looked relieved, but surprised. Tanya looked annoyed and furious.

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to make my objection, half of them expected it the other half was shocked.

But I didn't care, all I seen was Edward, I only looked at him.

_Don't say yes run away now, I'll meet you when you're out, of the church, at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out when they say Speak Now._

"Edward you know I'm not this type of girl to interrupt something like this, but I also know you're not the kind of boy to marry the wrong girl." I called out across the church.

"So please don't say yes, come with me now. I love you and I need you to hear me out. I made a mistake in letting you go cause I didn't know then what I know now." I practically begged.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"That we are meant to be together, since we were 4 years old playing house together, or 13 giving each other our first kiss, or at 18 when we fell in love. I know now what I wish I knew then you're the one for me Edward, you always have been. So please wait, don't say a single vow. Come with me now."

_And you say lets run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor. Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said Speak Now._

Edward slowly walked toward me making my heart beat in anticipation, Tanya looked furious, Emmet and Jasper were beaming and everyone else was shocked.

"I love you too Bella." He said and I smiled in relief, a huge weight that had been crushing my chest for the past 3 months was suddenly gone.

"Let's go, cause baby you're the one for me too, and it's okay that you didn't know before because you know now. I won't say a vow if we leave right now. " He took my hand and just like that we ran out of the church to my waiting car.

I smiled as he started the engine and kissed my hand. "I'm so glad you were there when they said Speak Now."

At least that's what should have happened.

"So Speak Now, or forever hold your peace" The priest called out, pulling me out of my daydream.

Heavy silence filled the church pressing on my heart like a giant weight.

"Okay so we will proceed. " He continued after no one objected.

I sat in silence in the corner and watched as my Edward made his vows to someone else. I wiped the tear that silently fell and watched them walk down the aisle as man and wife.

But Edward spotted me from the corner of his eye, and in that fleeting instant, I knew, that daydream would have came true.

**Let me know what you think ;) **


End file.
